TTE004.txt
allsphide bg "bg\pendant.jpg",28 allspresume ;『わあ、綺麗』@ ;『あ…………』@ ;ガサガサと包みを解き、長方形の小箱を開けると中に入っていたのは、銀のネックレス。@ ;少し傾きかけた春の日を受けて、キラキラと煌く。@ ;自己主張していないのに、何故かその存在を強く感じる。@ ;外国の物の筈なのに、何処か懐かしさを覚える。\ `"Wah, it's beautiful."@ br `"Ah......"@ br `We unwrapped the rustling package and then opened the little rectangular box, revealing a silver necklace.@ br `It glinted and sparkled as it caught the light of the just-setting spring sun.@ br `It wasn't flashy, but for some reason, it resounded with a strong presence.@ br `I knew it was from overseas, but there was something about it that felt familiar.\ ;『ん、何か説明書みたいなものが有るねえ。ええと、何々……』@ ;妹がパンフレットを読んでいる間、僕はそのネックレスを手に取ってみた。@ ;“シャラリ”@ ;目の細かい鎖が、更紗のようにたおやかに、手のひらに広がる。\ `"Hmn? There's some kind of instruction book-type thing too. Let's see..."@ br `I picked up the necklace as she read the pamphlet.@ br `The thin-linked chain poured gently over my palm like calico.\ ;やっぱりだ……。なんだろう……？@ ;『お、おにい、気に入ったようだね。何でもそのネックレスはコンクールで入賞した作品みたいだよ？』\ `Was this... really...?@ br `"Hey, I see that you like it too. You know, it's supposed be an award-winning item."\ ;妹の説明によると（パフレットの受け売りだけど）、新人を対象にした装飾品のコンクールで受賞したもので、 ;それも初めてのヨーロッパ系以外の受賞らしい。@ ;『さっすが、おねえ、目が利くなあ～～～。仕事も出来るし、美人だし。アレでもうちょっとおしとやかだったら、モテモテだろうに』@ ;一人勝手に盛り上がっている妹の声を聞きながら、僕はネックレスに見入っていた。\ `According to my sister's explanation (which, in turn, was taken straight from the pamphlet), the necklace had won an award in a contest for new designers of accessories.@/ ` What was more, it was the first non-European-style item to have done so.@ br `"That's Onee for you - she's got a real sharp eye for this stuff. Plus she's good at her job, and good looking, too. If she was a bit more quiet, she'd have men falling all over her."@ br `I examined the necklace as I half-listened to my sister getting all worked up on her own.\ ;『さて、そろそろ仕事しようかね、行くよおにい、ほれ立った、立った』@ ;僕の手からネックレスをパッと掬い上げる。@ ;『あ、ああ…。そうだな、そうしようか』@ ;br ;慌てて、妹の後を追っていく僕だった。\ `"Come on, it's about time we got back to work. Let's go, Onii. Come on, up you get."@ br `She scooped the necklace up from my hand.@ br `"Oh, right... yeah, let's go."@ br `I hurriedly followed after her.\ allsphide bg black,28 bg "bg\tuki2.jpg",28 allspresume ;山陰に日は沈み、藍色に染まる空に月が浮かぶ。@ ;遮る物の無い硬質を思わせるその光は質量を感じさせた。@ ;プラスティックみたいな無機質な色彩。\ `The sun sank into the shadow of the mountains, and the moon began to rise in the blue-hued sky.@ br `Its uninterrupted light bore a hard and tangible quality, its colours inorganic like those of plastic.\ ;だけど、どこか仄かな余熱を感じるってのも、変なものかな。@ ;『なに訳分からないこと考えているんだろうな、僕は』@ ;今日の作業を終え、缶コーヒー片手に軽トラの荷台に腰掛けてる。@ ;満月の夜はすべてを照らし出すかのようで、ちょっと気恥ずかしい。@ ;“チャリ”\ `But somehow, strangely, I could also feel a faint feeling of residual warmth about it.@ br `"What kind of nonsense am I thinking now?"@ br `Today's work having been completed, I took a seat on the back of our light truck, a can of coffee in my hand.@ br `I felt somewhat embarrassed, as if the illuminating light from the full moon rendered everything naked,\ allsphide bg "bg\ring.jpg",28 allspresume ;軽く身じろぎする。@ ;ネックレスの鎖が擦れた。@ ;空いている左手でそっと手繰り、手のひらに載せる。@ ;小さな、小さな、銀の、リング。@ ;こんな月の夜、これをを正視できるようになったのも最近の事だった。\ `The chain of my necklace made a little slinking sound as it rubbed up against me.@ br `I gave a little stir, gently reeled it in with my left hand and placed it in my palm.@ br `A small, tiny silver ring.@ br `It was only recently that I'd become able to look directly at it on nights when the moon was like this.\ ;そっと戻し、荷台から降りる。@ ;さて、今日は仕舞いだ。@ ;『おにい～、ご飯だよ～～』@ ;ん、呼んでる。@ ;声のするほうに向かった僕の影が、 ;月の照らす路面に長く伸びていた。\ `Carefully returning it to its place, I stepped down from the back of the truck.@ br `It was time for the day to come to an end.@ br `"Onii! Time for dinner!"@ br `I was being summoned.@ br `I set off in the direction of her voice, my shadow trailing long against the moonlit road.\ mov %198,1 allsphide bg "bg\ring2.jpg",10,2000 bg "sys\endtitle1.jpg",10,3000 *s_ep_end lr_trap2 off textclear if %504!=0 allsphide : bg "sys\endtitle2.jpg",10,3000 if %504=0 bg "sys\endtitle2.jpg",10,3000 if %198=1 skip 2 if %504!=0 skip 5 waittimer 401000 bg black,10,7000 waittimer 409000 inc %504 autoclick 0 mov %199,0 mov %198,0 allspresume csp -1 unignoreinput goto *title